Wolf and Eternal Bliss
by dylan.h.merritt
Summary: Lawrence and Holo continue their travels, but Holo goes into heat. Cam Lawrence help his companion and adequately fulfill her desires? Or will he forever lose his love to the eternal flow of time? Rated M due to lemons and language. Holo x Lawrence ON VACATION. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this can either be two shot lemon or i can make an entire story out of it. i want you my readers to decide. i hope you like the chapter. this is also my first spice and wolf story, but i am very familiar with the series and novels.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own spice and wolf.**

There was a soft breeze blowing through the plain. No civilization in site. None except for a wagon, slowly moving along, taking its time. The one driving the wagon was a young man with white hair. It had a silver glint to it. The man had a short beard on his chin. He had an annoyed look. The cause, his companion was laying her head on his lap, and sleeping the day away. She had auburn hair. The most shocking fact however, was her wolf ears and tail. They both had white tufts of fur on the tips.

Something must've caught the girls attention, because her ears twitched and she raised her head, rubbing her eyes. She had beautiful red eyes. She was looking ahead. Her ears twitched once more, then she decided to lay her head back down on the mans lap. It must've not been important, but her companion couldn't help but ask.

" So, is there anything we need to worry about, Holo." The man asked.  
" No. Tis not important. Just some wild animals. By the way, Lawrence when are we going to be in the next town? Although I do find your lap comforting, I would much rather share a bed instead." Holo said mischievously.

She caught Lawrence off guard. He couldn't help but blush. It was his fault though. Two months ago he gave his companion, her best weapon. His love. He never regretted it though, because he knew she felt the same way. She just had an odd way of showing it.

"I would say, within a day or two. Also the next destination is not a town, but a pagan village. There you could let your ears slip and no one would mind all that much. I would keep them hidden though. You never know when a churchmen will show up to "liberate" the village." Lawrence said.  
"What a bummer. I was gonna be in the mood for a little fun tonight, but it seems we won't have a bed." Holo said, giving Lawrence a sly look.

The teasing has gotten worse since he practically laid down his heart and dreams for Holo. She still hasn't gotten over Lawrence giving up his dream of his own shop. Lawrence found out later though, that he doesn't want a shop. That is just the surface. All he really wants is a place to belong, and someone to belong with. That some one, was Holo. He couldn't let her know that though, or else the teasing would never cease.

"You really know how to get under my skin. You shouldn't joke with a man like that." Lawrence said sternly.  
"Who said I was joking?" Holo asked with an innocent smile.  
" Wha?!" Lawrence was shocked. Was she really being honest?

Holo sat up in her seat and placed a hand on Lawrence's chest. She moved her head closer to his while puckering her lips. He did so as well. When their lips were about to touch, she smiled and smacked his cheeks with both of her hands and started laughing hysterically. She snorted and immediately covered her mouth. Now it was Lawrence's turn to laugh hysterically. Holo elbowed him hard in his side and pushed him off the edge of the wagon seat. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lawrence asked loudly.

Holo did not answer, but she was pouting. He apparently upset her.

" I'm sorry for laughing Holo." Lawrence said with his head down.

She got off the cart and walked towards Lawrence. He flinched, and put his arms up. She stopped in front of him. She separated his arms. After that she practically fell on him. Her mouth caught his. They were kissing and this shocked Lawrence. Holo moved her hands to entwine her fingers in his. She broke the kiss and was panting. Her face was flushed and she was blushing.

"Holo, are you alright?" Lawrence said as he freed one of his hands and put it to her forehead.  
"Holo, you're burning up." Lawrence said with shock.  
" I'm fine, just kiss me." Holo said.  
" This isn't some trick to get me sick is it?"

Holo was tired of the questions and kissed Lawrence. He couldn't resist her, so he kissed her back. She abruptly broke the kiss and jumped up and twirled around so she was facing the wagon. Lawrence almost forgot that she wasn't wearing pants. Her last pair of clothes were shredded during her last transformation. The shirt she was wearing was one of Lawrence's so it was long on her. It covered her nether regions well enough for the time being.

"That was an apology for pushing you off the wagon seat." Holo said, still blushing.  
"A simple, "I'm sorry" would've sufficed." Lawrence said.  
" That's good to know for next time." Holo said in her usual bubbly attitude, but she didn't turn around.  
" Hold on. I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it. Wait a minute, next time? Holo what did you mean by next time?" Lawrence asked, a hint of fear in his tone.

Holo did not answer. She simply giggled and got back on the wagon. Lawrence was uncomfortable riding the cart with her now. He was scared that by the end of the journey, he was gonna be left with more than a few broken ribs.

"Are you coming or not? We need to get moving." Holo looked back at Lawrence. She was still blushing.  
"Maybe she is sick or something. Maybe its her time of the month." Lawrence said to himself as he got up and headed towards the cart.  
"I heard that!" Holo yelled back at Lawrence.  
"I know you did." Lawrence replied.

He jumped up into the driver seat. Holo was looking at him. She seemed troubled.

"Is there something you need to tell me, milady?" Lawrence asked half serious.  
"Uh..I.." Holo started to speak but stopped.  
" Holo, you can tell me anything." Lawrence said sincerely.

Holo lightly grabbed his sleeve. She was blushing really hard. Her face was really red.

"Lawrence. I'm...I'm..I'm in heat." Holo said looking away.

Lawrence was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do. He never expected this.

"Uh, are you sure?" Lawrence asked as his breath hitched.  
"Mmhmm." Holo gave an approving hum.  
"Oh god, I don't have any idea how to deal with this." Lawrence said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You don't have to deal with it. It is my ordeal. Just keep the wagon moving. The sooner we get to the village, the better." Holo said.  
"Ok, if you insist." Lawrence said, trying his hardest not to sound awkward.  
"Sorry for making things awkward for you. I'm truly sorry Lawrence." Holo said blushing. It must be bad, she is rubbing her thighs together.  
"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Lawrence asked, genuinely concerned.  
"Not at the moment, no." Holo said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Lawrence asked confused.  
"You will see when we get to the village." Holo whispered seductively into Lawrence's ear.

Lawrence gulped. He was wondering what twisted actions she was thinking of. He couldn't imagine Holo doing most of the actions that ran through his mind. He started to blush, regardless. Holo saw this and took action.

"Hey, I can tell what you are thinking!" Holo yelled at jumped. He knew he was caught, so he just gave a sheepish chuckle.

They continued their leisurely pace. They would occasionally look at each other, and Holo would blush.

Nighttime came around quickly. Lawrence started a fire. Lawrence sat by the fire, while Holo, for some odd reason wanted to stay in the bed of the wagon. He didn't fuss with her.

"I wonder what's gotten into Holo. Even though she is in heat, she wouldn't be acting like this. She seems like she is thinking about something, and it's troubling her." Lawrence said to himself.

Lawrence heard some soft moans coming from the wagon. He got up to see what Holo was doing.

He slowly walked up to the cart. What ever she was doing must've had her occupied, because she didn't hear him walking. He walked over to the edge of the cart, crouching enough so his eyes could see over the edge. He saw Holo curled up in a ball. She was asleep, and moaning at the same time. She turned over on to her back, and she had a serious blush on her face. She was sweating a lot. He couldn't help it, he bent over and put his hand on her cheek. Her expression seemed to calm a little at his touch. She cuddled into his hand. He felt her warmth. Her body was hot to the touch.

"I love you Lawrence." Holo said in her dreaming state.  
"Hmm..I love you too. Sweet dreams." Lawrence said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

She snuggled up some more. Lawrence retreated his hand and went back to the fire. He sat there for a couple of hours, imagining what life with Holo would be like. He could get married and live a happy life. He didn't have an eternity though. He could understand her not wanting to progress their relationship too much. If he did grow old and die, Holo would end up heart broken and alone. He couldn't do that to her.

"It's a nice thought though. I guess I'm bound to be forever alone. It's not so bad. I've been doing it for the past eight years now. What is eighty more?" Lawrence asked him self with a sad smile.

Lawrence didn't notice that Holo had gotten up and heard the whole thing. She had a sad look on her face as well. She walked over and sat by Lawrence. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

" Lawrence?"  
"Yes?"  
"How about we grant each others wish?" Holo said seriously.  
"What do you mean?" Lawrence asked sheepishly.  
" It can be granted with one action." Holo continued, ignoring Lawrence.  
"Well, what is that action?"  
"Lawrence, you don't want to be alone, and I don't either. I also want to get rid of this lust and burning sensation in my body. So here's the deal. Lawrence. Wolves mate for life. So if you mated with me I'd be yours and you would be mine. Simple as that." Holo said completely serious.  
" You've tried this once before?" Lawrence said.

Holo growled and gave him a deadly glare. She didn't like being reminded of Kumersun.

"I'm serious this time. I won't leave afterwords. I promise you, I want this as well." Holo said with an honest expression.  
"How about this? You wait until we get to the village. Then if you still feel that way, we will do what ever you want." Lawrence said sincerely.  
"Do you mean that?" Holo asked sweetly.  
"I might regret it, but yeah. I mean it. I will do anything with you." Lawrence said.  
"Thank you Lawrence. I love you." Holo said snuggling into his lap.  
"I love you too, milady." Lawrence said as he started to stroke her ears.

Lawrence fell asleep with Holo, pretty much on top of him. He enjoyed things the way they were now. He didn't want things to get worse. He only wanted them to get better.

**That was the first chapter and i hoped you liked it. i enjoyed writing it. so please leave a review and tell me what ya think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well this is chapter 2 and i hope you guys like it. also thanks for the reviews. i have decided that this will be a full story. i hope you guys continue to read my stuff.**

Morning time came by peacefully. The sunlight shined on Lawrence's face. He turned over to block his eyes, but he noticed that Holo wasn't laying on top of him. He heard some one talking, it was Holo. Nobody was here, so she must've been talking to herself. Lawrence eavesdropped on her conversation with herself.

"What should I do? If we do "that" we would be forever bonded. I would easily outlive him, and he would die right before my very eyes. I don't want that. I could make him immortal like me, but I would be taking away his life as a human, and most of all, his merchant lifestyle. I would be taking away his dreams. I couldn't do that either. I'm stuck. I can't figure a way around this predicament." Holo said to herself, getting flustered.

Lawrence couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could become immortal with Holo. He would be able to be with her forever. He wouldn't mind giving up being human, or his life as a merchant. He just wanted to be with her.

"Maybe if I told her my true desires? If I told her, would she reconsider?" Lawrence inquired in his head.

Lawrence let out a fake yawn and got up and stretched. He saw Holo sitting by the fire from last night. It was nothing but hot embers now. He greeted her.

"Good morning Holo." Lawrence said happily.  
"Oh, good morning Lawrence." Holo said, not as happily.  
"I was thinking." Lawrence spoke as he walked over to the wagon.  
"About what?" Holo asked curiously.  
"If we sped up our pace we could make it to the village by the end of today. I don't have any cargo at the moment, so I figured why not enjoy ourselves at the village. There is a hot spring in the village. It is close enough to Niyohira, to sustain one. So I was thinking why not stay there for about a week." Lawrence said.  
"Yes, it does sound nice. I don't mind, just so long as your coin purse can handle my expenses for that long." Holo said jokingly.  
"Don't worry, it can. The pay off from my last transaction, played one Lumione, and ten Trenni. That's enough to last us a month or more. It will have no problem getting us through a week. We can even get the finest of ales, if that is what you like. We can pretty much do anything you want." Lawrence told Holo.

It was Holo's turn to be shocked. Lawrence was willing to spend money on her. He was going to let her do anything. She was genuinely curious.

"Lawrence why are you being so generous?" Holo asked.  
"I just thought I would loosen up a bit. It never hurts to dig into my coin purse every now and then."  
"This isn't a trick is it? You aren't toying with me are you?" Holo asked suspiciously.  
" I've learned not to joke around with you. I don't want anymore bruised ribs." Lawrence said jokingly.

Holo was giving Lawrence a curious look. She knew he wasn't lying, due to her keen wolf ears. She didn't know what to make of the situation. She just went along with it. She hopped up into the wagon and patiently waited for Lawrence. After he was finished putting things away, he too, hopped into the driver seat of the wagon, and they were on their way.

Holo got bored after while, so she took a nap. She had a dream.

***Holo's Dream***

Everywhere Holo looked their was snow. It was beautiful snow. Amongst the snow was a pack of wolves, ones just like her. They were big. Holo approached them. They were seemingly asleep, so she nudged them. They didn't move. Holo saw a giant blood puddle. She then understood why they weren't moving. They were dead. Holo turned around and ran. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to see this. In her blind dash, Holo tripped over something. She looked to see what it was. It was a pile of bones. Beside the bones, was an all too familiar jacket. These, were Lawrence's bones. Holo started to cry. She had lost all that was important to her. Her home, her friends, her beloved Lawrence. She couldn't control her tears. They just kept coming. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Holo." A voice came from behind her. She looked back, to see a white wolf, with azure eyes. Its fur had a silver shimmer.  
"Who are you?" Holo asked, fear in her voice.  
"Holo." The wolf said her name again.  
"What do you want with me?" Holo asked, with a more serious tone.  
"Holo!" The wolf yelled this time.

***Back to Real life***

"Holo!" Lawrence yelled, trying to wake up Holo.

Holo snapped awake. She screamed when she rose up. She was in a bed. She looked around, she was in a room lit only with a lantern. She looked to the window, it was dark outside. She had been asleep all day. She was brought out of her daze by a hand touching her cheek. She looked to see a smiling Lawrence.

"Hey there sleepy head. You must've had a bad dream. There are tears rolling down your face." Lawrence said as he wiped tears from Holo's cheek.  
"Oh Lawrence! You're alive!" Holo exclaimed as she hugged Lawrence tightly.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Lawrence asked confused.  
"No reason. I'm just glad you're here. That dream was one of the worst ones yet." Holo said as she started to rub her head.  
"Oh. Well I hope you are Ok." Lawrence said sincerely.  
"I am. By the way, where are we?" Holo asked taking another look around.  
"We are in the village. We arrived about an hour ago." Lawrence explained.  
"Oh, I've been asleep all day." Holo said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"Yeah. I was about to go to the hot spring. Do you want to go with me?" Lawrence asked.  
"Sure, isn't it a tad late though?" Holo asked.  
"Yes, but the spring is open all day and night. Besides, you've been asleep all day so you would probably stay up all night. So why not enjoy the night?" Lawrence said.  
"Good point. Well, shall we go then?" Holo said enthusiastically.  
"Yes. Here put this hood on." Lawrence said as he handed Holo a red hood with a yellow trim.  
"This is quite extravagant. Why did you purchase this?"  
"I bought it so you could cover up your ears. Only the best for milady." Lawrence said as he bowed playfully.  
"Oh, I see. You're being quite flattering as of late." Holo said with a smile.

Holo got out of the bed and put the hood on. Lawrence and Holo left their room and headed towards the spring, hand in hand. It wasn't too far away. It would be a pleasant walk. Lawrence thought of something and decided to ask Holo about it.

"Hey Holo."  
"Yes."  
"I was thinking. Would you rather get a couples bath, or would you prefer to bathe with other girls?" Lawrence asked curiously.  
"Well if I bathe with other females I would have to keep my ears and tail hidden. So I think a couples bath would be the better course of action. Besides, if I bathe with you, I will finally be able to see my prize." Holo teased as she rubbed a hand down from Lawrence's chest down to the edge of his pants. She continued to rub up and down his body. He was blushing. Lawrence coughed into his hand. This brought Holo out of her lust filled trance.

"So you still feel that way, huh?" Lawrence asked.  
"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. I just can't seem to control this feeling." Holo said, blushing a deep red.  
"Well, I will keep my word. If you want, we can do what ever you like, anytime you want. I don't mind." Lawrence said sincerely. This only caused Holo to blush more.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they got to spring, Lawrence asked the man behind the counter for a private spring. The man gave Lawrence and Holo some towels and robes. The man told them to enjoy themselves.

Lawrence and Holo went to their assigned spring. When they walked in they saw a platter with some fine bread and wine on it. Lawrence could tell it was good wine, because when he poured a cup, he could see the bottom.

After their first mug of wine, Lawrence and Holo decided to get into the water. Holo was the first to strip. She took off the clothes slowly to tease Lawrence, and it worked quite well. Once Holo was done removing her clothes, she faced Lawrence. To Lawrence's eyes, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He let her know it too.

"You're beautiful Holo." Lawrence said happily.  
"Thank you. Now it's you're turn. Start stripping." Holo pretty much demanded.  
"Ok Ok. I will." Lawrence complied.

He took his clothes off just as slowly as Holo did. He noticed that it was driving her crazy. Once his clothes were off it was his turn to face Holo. She was shocked with what she saw.

"It's actually quite big. For some odd reason, I thought it would be bite sized." Holo said looking down at Lawrence's manhood.  
"Hey!" Lawrence exclaimed.

Holo giggled uncontrollably. Lawrence ignored her and got into the water. It was the perfect temperature. Nice and hot. Holo finally stopped giggling and joined Lawrence. She sat beside Lawrence, and laid her head on his shoulder. She started to rub her shoulder.

"Is your shoulder ok?" Lawrence asked concerned.  
"Yes, it's just a little stiff from sleeping all day." Holo said as she tried to loosen up her shoulder.  
"Would you like me to massage it?" Lawrence asked with a blush on his face.  
"Yes please." Holo said as she moved to Lawrence's lap.

Lawrence started to massage her shoulders. Holo let out an approving moan. She moved her head from side to side. It was obvious that she enjoyed it.

"Lawrence, you have magical hands. My shoulders have never felt so great. When you're done with those I want you to get my back and legs as well." Holo said with a smile.  
"Ok. If that's what you want."

Lawrence finished Holo's shoulders and told her to sit on the edge of the spring. She complied and Lawrence started to massage her feet. She laid down and enjoyed the massage. Once he was done with her feet and calves, Lawrence moved to her thighs. He had hard time doing it without looking at her womanhood. Holo noticed this and decided to have a little fun.

"Won't you go a little higher Lawrence." Holo said mischievously.

Lawrence became flustered and started blushing. Holo obviously enjoyed making him uncomfortable. She did however, really want him to go a bit higher. She guided his hand and placed it extremely close to her secret spot. Lawrence's face became a new shade of red, but he did as was asked of him and started to massage the upper part of her thigh.

"Tis Ok if you look. I don't mind. I am soon to be yours anyway." Holo said with a blush on her face.  
"I will only look when the time comes. So how about you get back in the water with me?" Lawrence asked.  
"Ok."

Holo got back into the water and returned to her previous position with her head on Lawrence's shoulder. Holo felt how tense his shoulders were. She couldn't help but wander if something was bothering him. Lawrence suddenly spoke.

"I've decided." Lawrence said.  
"Decided what?" Holo asked curiously.  
" I've decided that I will no longer be a merchant."  
"Don't joke like that, fool!" Holo exclaimed.  
"I'm not joking. I am going to fulfill my dream."  
"How can you do that if you're not a merchant?" Holo asked angrily.  
" Holo, my dream, is to belong somewhere, with someone. Holo, that someone is you." Lawrence said as he gave Holo an embarrassed smile.  
" Why are you giving up you're dream of a shop, for a second time because of me?! Why?!" Holo asked, tears in her eyes.  
"That's the good thing Holo. I can still buy my shop. I have enough now. I will open a bath house in Niyohira. Then I would like you to stay there with me. After we find Yoitsu, of course."  
"You fool. I accept your offer." Holo whimpered as she hugged Lawrence.

They couple spent a few more hours at the hot spring. Holo was getting tired so he carried her back to the inn they were staying at. He laid her in the single bed that was in the room. He then cuddled up beside her. He fell into the comforting embrace of sleep. He had a sweet dream about his future with Holo.

**Who is the wolf in the dream? any guess's? Well if you wantt you can post your guess in a review along with your opinions. i hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO yeah! ive made my return, and im gonna hit everyone by storm. i deploy a new writing style in this chapter. also there is a treat in this chapter for those who stuck with the story. you get to find out some nice info. well anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter, any questions just inbox me or review.**

***Dream Sequence***  
Everything was white with snow. No matter where you looked, there was snow; blank and lifeless. Among the snow, was the lustrous auburn hair, of a young, yet wise female wolf. She was not in the expected form, she was instead, in the figure of a human.

She was in a comfortable slumber, until she stirred ever so slightly. The wolf girl opened her crimson eyes to the surrounding world, taking in the emptiness. She noted how bland the world was. No color. No life. She was seemingly, alone.

"Where am I? Why is this place so empty, and cold? I don't like this." The wolf girl said to herself. Fear apparent in her voice. She obviously didn't like the world she was in.

The girl stood, deciding that she would explore this seemingly empty world of snow. She started her pace in no specific direction. She just started walking. Her strides were slow and lifeless.

"This place. 'Tis too desolate for my taste. I wish someone was here with me. I don't like being alone." The girl said audibly to herself.

The girl continued her trek, into the vast nothingness. She walked, each step becoming more labored. Not because the girl was tired, but rather, she was scared that each step she continued to take, she would continue to be alone. She still continued on though. She was determined to find some form of life.

"I have to find someone. I can't stay like this. I can't stay alone, and cold." The girl said with a further saddening tone.

The girls determination was rewarded, for ahead of her was another wolf. This one, how ever, was in its lupin form. It stood at a height that made the girl seem miniscule. Its fur, white as the snow around it, had a silver shine to it. The beast's eyes were a blue that put even the most precious sapphires to shame. It stood solemnly, its bulky frame unwavering. It just stared at the girl with cold and calculating eyes. Like daggers, it seemed he was staring straight into the girls very being. It spoke, but its lips didn't move.

"Holo, why? Why would you do this too me? Holo, do you hate me?" The wolf asked. It had a serious, yet sad tone. It genuinely thought Holo had hurt it somehow.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about. I've never met you before. I can't hate a being I've never met." Holo responded. She was wondering if this wolf was confused, and had mistaken her for someone else.

"So on top of doing this to me, you have forgotten me as well? You truly are a monster, Holo. I will show you who I am. Follow me." The wolf said as it turned around and started walking.

Holo followed the beast. She didn't argue because she was genuinely curious as to who it was. It had to be someone she had some sort of connection to.

"So, what is your name? You have a name, do you not?" Holo asked the wolf. She would at least like to know the beast's name if she is going to blindly follow it.

"My initials are K.L. That's all you get for now. You will figure out the rest soon enough." The wolf said, intent on keeping its identity a secret, for now.

"You are no fun. I'll just call you for now. I am assuming you are a male by the way you act and sound." Holo said as she looked around uninterestedly. She was starting to get annoyed with this wolf.

"There will be no need for that, because we are here." The wolf said as a dilapidated village came into sight.

Holo looked around in amazement. The village was ruined. There were scratch marks all over the walls. Some of the windows and walls had giant holes in them. Why would bring her here.

"This is where it happened. This is where my life was ruined. This is where you ruined it." said with obvious disdain. He stopped in the middle of the village, and dug through the deep snow with one paw. He was looking for something.

After a short while, stopped digging. He turned to look at Holo. His eyes were as cold as ever. It was obvious he didn't like Holo at this point.

"You want me to look at something?" Holo asked curiously. She wondered what could be here. It was something that is supposed to reveal the wolf's identity.

Holo slowly walked over to the spot had dug up. As she got closer to the hole, she could tell something was in it. Her eyes became wide at the sight of what was in the hole. It was a jacket, but not just any jacket. It was her beloved Lawrence's jacket.

"Wait, this means you are..." Holo started sobbing, " Lawrence?" She didn't like this. Holo hated this. She wished she could just die, but it wasn't that simple.

"Yes. I am. You did this to me Holo. I am a monster because of you. Now you must take responsibility." Lawrence said to Holo. His voice ever so cold.

"No. No! Noooooo!" Holo screamed through tears.

***Dream Over***

"Noooooo!" Holo screamed as she jolted up. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked around. She was in an inn.

Holo jumped as she felt a hand go across her lap. She looked down and saw that Lawrence was still sleeping. He was currently cuddling her side and had his arm across her lap. Holo saw his hopeless face and smiled.

"So, twas just another dream. That's good. I couldn't go on if I was without my fool." Holo said softly as she put a hand on Lawrence's cheek. He stirred under her touch and woke up. His cerulean eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning Holo, did you sleep well?" Lawrence asked softly. He had propped him self up on his elbow and his cheek was in his palm.

"Yes, I slept well enough. Did you sleep well?" Holo asked in her own soft voice. She lied, but she didn't want Lawrence to worry.

"For the most part. I did have this weird dream, where I was surrounded by snow though. It was empty, until I found you. I heard my self keep saying it's your fault, and I even asked if you hated me. How stupid is that?" Lawrence asked.

Holo's breath hitched. Lawrence had the same dream as her, but their roles were switched. "It is indeed, stupid. I would never do anything to harm you. You should know that by now, fool." Holo said with a blush. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Yes, I know. So what do you want to do today? I'm all yours, there is no business to do." Lawrence asked. He was brimming with energy even though he just woke up. The thought of spending a full, uninterrupted day with Holo made him happy.

"I would like to start traveling again. It turns out, I'm not used to the idea of staying in one village for a week. I enjoy the freedom of traveling. That's all." Holo said. She didn't want to stay in the village. Just in case the eerie felling is coming from the village. She wanted to leave to keep Lawrence from harm.

Lawrence's expression was that of a confused child. Apparently Holo caught him off guard with this one. "So you want to continue traveling? Well, I guess that would be ok. Let me just pack up our stuff and we will go." Lawrence said as he got out of the bed. He was a little disappointed that he would have to leave so soon.

Holo grabbed Lawrence's sleeve, and pulled him back down. His head landed in her lap. She was looking down at him with her beautiful crimson eyes. "Fool, I did not say we had to leave now. I was hoping we'd have a little fun first." Holo said with a suggestive tone, and mischievous smile.

Holo started to bring her head down to Lawrence's. She let her lips brush his. Then she indulged Lawrence and passionately kissed him. It was a heated kiss of two lovers. Holo had used her tongue to prod Lawrence's lips. She wanted entrance into his mouth, and he obliged. It was immediately a fight for dominance in Lawrence's mouth; Holo was winning. She was twisting her tongue around Lawrence's to restrain it, but Lawrence still fought back. He wasn't going to lose easily, so Holo improvised. She took Lawrence's hand and put it on one of her breasts. Lawrence's breath hitched and Holo had won the tongue war. Soon after, she broke the kiss for air. Lawrence and Holo were both breathing hard. It was more intense than either one would have thought. Lawrence noticed Holo's breasts rising up and down with her chest. His pants suddenly became tighter. Even though Holo's breasts were covered, Lawrence was still aroused by the thought of them. Holo noticed he was staring, so she decided to snap him from his trance.

"Hey Lawrence! We should be getting ready to leave." Holo said with annoyance in her voice.

"What-huh? I thought you wanted to do, you know, that." Lawrence stumbled over his words. He really wanted to continue. He wanted to learn everything about Holo's body.

"I've changed my mind. I can wait for a little while longer. We need to leave soon. Twould' be best if we got an early start." Holo reasoned. She wanted to continue as well, but the eerie feeling kept her from doing so. She just didn't want to remain in that village any longer than needed.

"Well I guess I can't force you. Oh well, maybe next time. I will pack our stuff." Lawrence decided it was best to accept Holo's decision. "She has her reasons." He thought.

Lawrence started to pack their stuff into their bags. Holo put her goat hair waist band, and hood on. All that was left to do was retrieve the wagon, and Lawrence's trusty steed.

Lawrence walked down the stairs of the inn with Holo in tow. She remained quiet as Lawrence spoke to the inn keeper, as always. The inn keeper was an old, but jolly man.

"It turns out my companion here is anxious to get back to her home town, so we have to cut our stay short. I'll be taking my horse from your stable now." Lawrence explained.

"Ohohoho! It's quite alright! I understand about wanting to go home. Why, when I was a wee lad, I got lost in the woods after an argument with my parents. After the first day out, I was pissn' my pants and balling my eyes out. Hahaha! Now you go get your horse, and get this fine young lady home ya' hear." The old man said loudly. He was one of the nicer inn keepers Lawrence came to know.

"That's quite a story, and thank you. Here's for your troubles." Lawrence said, as he took out a Trenni silver coin and placed it on the counter.

The old mans mouth was agape. No one was ever so generous as to give a Trenni. The old man was genuinely confused. " Mr. Lawrence you must be mistaken. I don't think you meant to give me a Trenni." The old man said, still shocked.

"On the contrary. I have found something way more valuable than any coin. So I'm being a little more generous as of late." Lawrence said as he took a look at Holo. He could tell she was smiling under her hood.

"Lawrence, you have found true happiness. I hope you have a safe journey, and many thanks for the generous donation. Many men would kill to have what you do." The old man said happily.

The inn keeper shooed Lawrence and Holo out, and to the stable. There, Lawrence found his horse and wagon. Lawrence placed his and Holo's belongings in the back of the wagon. He then retrieved his horse, and attached the wagon straps to its saddle. Everything was ready to go, so Lawrence helped Holo get onto the wagon seat. He did the same, and with one flick of the reins, they were off. Lawrence waved goodbye to the inn keeper, and he waved back. Holo and Lawrence were on the road again, for some odd reason that Holo wouldn't tell him.

"Why did you want to leave so soon, Holo?" Lawrence asked. He looked over saw that Holo had a look of discomfort on her face. Lawrence thought that it was just her being in heat.

"No reason. Tis' like you said. I am anxious to see my home." Holo lied, and Lawrence could tell, but he decided not to pry.

Once the couple made it out of the village, they noticed that there was only one path. That path led into the woods. The woods are a dangerous place for anyone who decides to travel in with out a clue. The woods can be filled with rogues, assassins, mercenaries, and thieves. The wild life could be dangerous as well. There are wolves, coyotes, bears, and in some cases mountain lions.

Lawrence wasn't too fond of the idea of entering the woods, but he consulted Holo on it. "Holo, do you think we should enter?" Lawrence asked.

Holo pulled off her hood and cupped her ears. She was listening for any possible danger. She put her hood back on, then started sniffing the air. Once she was done, she looked to Lawrence. "Tis' safe for now, I believe. You may want to enter with caution though. My senses aren't always correct." Holo said calmly.

"I have faith that they are. So we will enter." Lawrence completely trusted Holo. With one snap of the reins they were moving again.

Lawrence went a bit faster than usual while in the woods. He didn't want to be in there longer than he had to. He requested that Holo keep her ears out so she could sense any incoming danger. Every once in a while her ears would twitch, she would reassure Lawrence that it was just a bird, or squirrel.

"So it seems we are in the clear then. That's good, I didn't really feel like dealing with any danger today." Lawrence said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it seems that way, maybe we had-," Holo's ears twitched. She sniffed a few times then went on high alert." Lawrence! Get down!" Holo yelled, just as a wolf jumped out of the shrubbery at Lawrence. He managed to duck in time, thanks to Holo.

Holo pulled Lawrence's head down as another wolf came at him from behind the wagon. She saved him twice now. Lawrence was still stunned from what just happened. It seemed as if the wolves were specifically targeting him. He was snapped from his shocked state by Holo. She was screaming at him.

"Lawrence! Run! I'll hold them off!" Holo was frantic. She made a miscalculation; she was wrong about the village not being safe.

Lawrence hopped off the wagon. "No! I won't leave you here alone!" Lawrence exclaimed as he drew his knife. He took a defensive stance.

Three more wolves appeared from the shrubs and surrounded Lawrence. The two other wolves were making sure Holo didn't interfere.

"Lawrence! Be careful!" Holo yelled from her spot on the wagon. The two wolves had her trapped. They would growl or snarl ever time she made a move to get off the wagon.  
Lawrence was having trouble as well. The three wolves were cornering him. He only realized this when his back hit against a big oak tree. He was trapped and all he had was his knife. Lawrence was deep into thought on how to escape this predicament unharmed.

While Lawrence was thinking, one of the wolves jumped at him. Lawrence snapped out of his thoughts in time, so that his neck wasn't bit. The wolf did get his arm though, and it didn't show any sign of letting go. Unfortunately, it was the arm with the knife in hand.

The wolf kept biting down, shooting pain through Lawrence's body. He could feel the blood running down his arm. Lawrence had to do something, and quick. So Lawrence did the only thing he could do. He started punching the wolf with his free hand. This only angered the wolf, so it started shaking it's head back in forth, and the other wolf latched on to Lawrence's free arm. Lawrence was now defenseless. The third wolf noticed and went straight for Lawrence's neck. Blood gushed out as the wolf bit down. Lawrence couldn't scream, he couldn't move, this was it.

Once Lawrence stopped struggling, the wolf let go of his neck. Lawrence's clothes were soaked in blood. A shade of red unfamiliar to the former merchant. He heard one of the wolves howl and the others followed suit. Then he heard them all run off.

Holo saw Lawrence lying there, mangled and bloody. She couldn't help herself, she jumped off the wagon and went to Lawrence's side. Only when she got there did she see how severe it was. His arms and neck were chewed up, and he was barely breathing.

"Lawrence! Stay with me! Don't die!" Holo was holding Lawrence in her arms. She started to cry. She thought she was too late, until she heard Lawrence whisper into her ear.

"Go home...Holo. I'm sorry, but I can't keep my promise. I've lost too much...blood. I won't make it back to the village." Lawrence said quietly. A normal human would've had trouble hearing him, but the wise wolf's ears were too keen, and she heard every word. She hated every single one.

"Damn you Kraft! You don't have permission to die yet!" It suddenly hit Holo that she used Lawrence's first name. She has truly fallen in love with him. So much so, that the choice she makes will be hard.

Lawrence gave Holo a weak smile. "I can't hold on anymore...Holo. You...were the best thing to...ever happen to me. I will always cherish the time I spent...with you. I love you, Holo." Lawrence's body went limp in Holo's arms.

"No! I won't let you die!" Holo bit her tongue and kissed Lawrence. Her blood flowed into his mouth. A drop of blood escaped the corner of her lips. She broke the kiss when she heard Lawrence swallow. "This is going to be painful Lawrence. You need to bear with it though. Once you wake, you will be like me." Holo said softly.

Lawrence's expression was soft and calm at first, but when the blood started to take affect, a burning sound could be heard, and Lawrence started screaming and flailing. His wounds were being forcefully healed. Holo could only look on and shed tears, as her beloved Lawrence went through this torture. She hoped there was a way to lighten the pain, but sadly, there was not.

Lawrence would stop flailing for short periods of time, then pain would shoot through him and he would start back up again. This went on for a few hours. It was getting dark so Holo made a fire. She took her clothes off and ate some wheat from her neck pouch. She turned into her gigantic wolf form, just in case anything else wanted a piece of Lawrence. After about midnight Holo fell asleep.

***Holo's Dream***

"Why Holo? Why?" The saddened white wolf spoke softly. It was sitting, and just staring down at Holo.

"I'm sorry Lawrence. I didn't have a choice. It was either let you die, or turn you into that." Holo gave her rebuttal. She was genuinely sorry for what happened.

"You should be. Now its time to wake up, and atone for what you've done." Lawrence said as he disappeared.

"This was a short dream." Holo said as she closed her eyes.

***Dream end***

Holo opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. In her face, was the very same wolf, she just talked to in her dream. This one looked less serious though.

"Good morning, Holo. Did you sleep well?" Lawrence asked. He cocked his head as if he were a puppy.

"I would've slept better if I didn't have to worry about you, fool. Anyways, do you feel normal. Well, as normal as normal between us gets?" Holo asked as she got up and stretched. Her tail went straight into the air and her head was down. After her stretch she let out a yawn.

"Yes, I feel fine. It may take a little getting used to the paws and four legs." Lawrence said happily. He cocked his head again in that goofy way. Holo thought it was cute.

"Well then, today we help you get acquainted with all your features." Holo said happily as well.

Today was going to be a fun day for the couple. Both just happy to be with one another. Lawrence held no grudge, and Holo has no regrets. That's how they hope it will stay.

**welp, that was chapter 3. i really hoped you all liked it. i would cry if you didnt. i had to mentally and in some cases physically beat myself to get this chapter done. i just recovered from writers block, and a broken phone, and missing wifi. But no excuses right? i will try to be a better author for you guys in the future. anyway questions or opinions go in my inbox or a review.**


End file.
